Missing
by Played the Painter
Summary: Hiei has gone missing. Not even Kurama knows where he has gone this time. It is up to a group of girls and the Rekai Tentai to find him and bring him home. AN: Yeah...I suck at summaries....just read the story, 'Kay? CHAPTER THREE UP!
1. The Meeting

Chapter 2

Keera read the letter instead:

"To whomever it may concern...

find a little silver angel and help it."

"what's an angel got to do with this pyo?"

continues reading letter"calm down, kohaku."

Kohaku freaks."howhowhow...?"

Kahara looked over at Kurama. "Maybe the Little silver angel could be Kurama. I mean, he does turn silver." Before Kurama could react, a small girl ran into the clearing, her eyes wide.

"Mistress Kahara! Where are you?" Tree branches stuck askew in her bright pink hair and scratches on her legs.

"Cira! What are you doing here?"

"It's about Hiei!"

Keera sighed. "What is with you people and Hiei!" All the girls, not even listening to Keera, ran up Cira to find out more information. Keera siged again. "Why do I bother."

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we should probally join the rest of the group."

Just then the entire group of girl exclaimed...

Kahara stared at her young servent. "Are you kidding me? No way he's there! It's impossible to get there!"

"I'm sorry Mistress Kahara..." Cira's voice trailed off as her blue eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to upset you. Or the other girls.."

"She has to be telling the truth. Hiei is at an old ruin where there are lots of blood-thirsty demons. they'd eat each other just to survive." kohaku says "You think hiei's been eaten yet?"

Ember looked up at Keera with worried eyes. "You don't think something's happen to Hiei, do you?" Keera gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Hiei wouldn't be done in that easily!" Kurama spoke up. "Well in any case, we better head for the ruins."

"Not without us you aren't"

The group turned to see Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yuseuke walked forward. "I'm the one with the map!" Ember put her hands on her hips. "So where are we going?"

"headed to the ruins in the makai. where else pyo?" says kohaku. "my feet are killing me! are we there yet pyo?" everyone says "no." one hour later..."are we there yet pyo?" kurama says "no."

another 2 hours passed and they FINALLY made it. yusuke complains" if i hear another 'are we there yet -pyo-' from her, i swear, i'm gonna murder her!" ember says out loud "where do you think the silver angel is?" "i'd laugh if hiei was the silver angel himself pyo!" everyone bursts out laughing kurama says "aren't we looking for hiei?"

hiei appears and...

"Hiei-sama! Is that really you?" Cira danced a little circle around him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you walk?"

Kahara tried to grab onto his sleeve, but her hand passed through him. "It's a holigraph, guys."

Hiei faded as another person took his place.

"Welcome girls..."

* * *

FK: i>Now /i> here's the cliffie! R+R, please! 


	2. The Letter

FK: This was a RolePlay me and my friends from did. Hope ya like!

Chapter 1

Kahara walked into the grassy clearing. Having hiked from Mushiori City, her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat. Her grey summer Kimono clinging to her thighs, as her ocean colored eyes scanned the area around her.  
No one was here yet. The green trees swayed silently, moved by a slight rustle of the wind. From the farthest left side, a rustle is heard as the leaves from a low hanging willow is moved...  
"Hiei! Where are you!" A girl who appeared to be around the age of 8 emerged from the willow. Here sky blue big tails were tangled in the branches. "Ow! Keera, a little help." Amother person came into view. IT was another girl around the age of 15. Her black hair fell slightly over her deep purple eyes as she sighed and shook her head. "You're hopeless Ember. Why don't you just give up finding Hiei. You're not gonna find him. While pulling away from the tree. "Never! He's either in a tree or on a tall roof top." Keera helps Ember out of the tree. "So, you're just gonna check every tree and rooftop in the city?"  
"If I must."  
"You're obssesed."  
"So?"  
Keera sighs again but then sees Kahara looking over at them, and laughing.  
"did you guys find hiei yet? or are you gonna goof off pyo?" say another named kohaku at the age of 14. kurama appears and...  
behind him is a tall girl of 16 her black hair contrasting her clear green eyes. "any luck finding hiei yet?"she asks tilting her head slightly...  
Kahara looked at the group of people before her. She was almost doubled over with laughter. Reaching into the bag at her side. She pulled out an off white envelope, the golden seal ripped off carefully. When she spoke, her voice had a faint British accent. "Did you guys get the same letter too?"  
"The one from Botan? Yeah. Wonder why she wanted all of us to meet here?" Ember began to pout. "And wonder where Hiei is but we're not gonna get our answers are we!"  
Keera began yelling. "No one cares about Hiei!" All the girls behind her yell back. "WE DO!" Ember turns to the enraged girls. "You'll have to forgive my friend. She's more of a "Kurama" person." Keera's mout hung open. She blushed and looked at Kurama. "Heh, heh! Kids, there so crazy." Ember protested. "I'm 14! Just cause I like like a kid..."  
"And act like one." Keera and Ember began bickering, like they always did.  
Kurama spoke up. "Um, I think we should get back to the envolope Botan gave us."  
"it is the most important thing at hand" said tsuki with a smile. the group before her couldnt be more different or strange but they all had a part to play. turning to the letter she began to read out loud...

* * *

FK: Heh heh...a small cliffie! Please R+R! 


	3. The Gold Angel

**FK:** Sorry...I don't know if I did this for the last couple of chapters...Plus- I don't own anyone but Kahara.

_Kahara- ©Forbidden Kitsune_

_Cira- ©Forbidden Kitsune_

_Keera- ©Rose Lover_

_Ember- ©Rose Lover_

_Kohaku- ©Yuuki-Chan  
_

_Tsuki- ©Venomous Kitsune_

_**Chapter Three- The Silver Angel**_

The holligram spoke. "This is a warning for all of you: Give up the quest for the silver angel, or you will suffer the same fate as you're friend Hiei." The holigram faded and everyone stood in silence.

Yusuke stepped forward. "Well are we gonna help our friend or not?"

Ember jumped forward. "Of course we are! Onward men!...women...um..." Ember looked to see that everyone had left already for the castle. "Hey! wait for me!"

"Ember, would you hurry up?" Kahara snapped. "Do you, or do you not want to find Hiei?" She grabbed the younger girl by her hand and pulled her towards the front of the group. "Hup, two, three, four..."

Cira sighed. _'Oiy vey...why does Mistress Kahara have to be so wierd...'  
_

Kohaku speaks up, but before she had the chance, she saw a little silver glow. "Huh?" _I wonder..._ "Hey guys?" Everyone stops, running or whatever they're doing. "I think I found the silver angel pyo..." She looks back and sees...nothing?

Yusuke gets annoyed with her and says "We have no time for jokes, Kohaku! Move it!""But I swear I saw it pyo!"No one believed Kohaku, so she just followed. Then she sees the glow again! "Hey! Get back here pyo!"

"Kohaku! YOU get back here!" Yusuke yells. Kohaku gets back with a little girl with silver wings, and a cute little dress!

"Kohaku, what is that? Is that the silver angel?" Kahara leaned forward and peered into the 'angel's' face and then, she poked it!  
The angel jumped and collapsed in a fit of giggles. "M-miss, why d-did you do th-that?" She managed to say between fits.

Cira burst out laughing at her master's face (O.o), causing the other girls and Kuwabara to burst out laughing too.

Yusuke groaned. "We do not have time for this!"

"For once I must agree. If we wish to save our friend, we really should consider moving on." Kurama agreed.

"Aw, who cares about the Shrip?" Kuwabara said, earning glares from everyone but Keera.

"Why bother looking for him anywaypyo?Well we found the angel, what do we do with her nowpyo?"

The angel speaks up."You wish to find hiei, do you not?" Everyone looks in shock!

Kohaku plays along." Um...yes pyo?"

"Your wish is my command." Everyone disappears in an instant, and find themselves at an old castle.

* * *

**FK:** So...do you like? Read and Review!


	4. More Angels?

_**Chapter Four- More Angels!**_

"Is THIS the old ruin?" Yusuke asks.

Kahara shrugged. "I guess so. The silver angel said that she'd help us find Hiei."

Next thing you know, hiei runs out with a gold angel. "HIEI!" Everyone screams.

"I'm surprised you're not eaten yet, shrimp.pyo!" kohaku mumbles.

"What did you say, Haku?"

"I said 'I'm surprised we haven't run into panther demons, they're pimps. pyo!' pyo..."

Kahara and Cira stared at her. "Sure they are, Kohaku...Sure they are..."

Tsuki stares at the thing in his hands, "if u dont mind telling what the hell is that" Hiei gave her a dark glance.

"A gold angel." Hiei says.

"What's THAT thing?"

"A _silver_ angel pyo." says kohaku. "what now pyo?"

Kahara stared at the two angels. "What are they supposed to do?"

"I dunno, Mistress. But they're pretty!" Cira grabbed the gold one and hugged it.

Botan then calls everyone to see Koenma in his office with the two angels.

Later- In Koenma's office

"We have the silver angel and the gold angel. now we need the copper angel."

Yusuke gets angry at binky-breath "how many god-dang angels are there!"

Koenma turned around in her chair to look at the group."One left. It's only found in the Reikai so you might as well stay here."

Cira laughed. "_That's _the Lord of Makai? But he's younger than _I_ am!"

"Just for that, you get stuck searching where no one wants to go!" He pointed he pacifier at her.

Blue Orge just sighed and shook his head. "But Sir! That's just gross. Plus, she's a _girl_ you really think she should be put there?"

"Of course! She made fun of me!" He transformed to Older Koenma. "Am I really younger than you?" He asked and bent over to peer at her face.

"Eiik!" She scrambled to hid behind Kurama. "N-no sir!"

* * *

**FK:** I have chapter 5 up, but I'm waiting for 5 more reviews since chapter 2- at least. Hope you like! 


End file.
